


Sleepaway Camp: When Love Strikes

by flickawhip



Category: Sleepaway Camp (1983)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 04:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17521907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: AU - Angela and Judy finally come together.





	Sleepaway Camp: When Love Strikes

Angela Baker had never once wanted to go to Camp, she had not wanted to be pushed to be social, at all. She wanted to be left alone, to be who she was supposed to be and figure it all out. She had never once been able to figure it out but she knew that Aunt Martha wanted to help her, even if Camp was a threat. 

She had been silent as she left the bus, hanging back even as Ricky moved away to talk to other boys, his friends from camp. She had felt nothing since she agreed to come here. She knew Ricky had made friends here, had once even tried dating a girl from the camp... It had ended badly for them both. Now though, now she was alone. 

The chatter had coursed around her even as she made her way slowly closer to the Camp down the hill, her breath catching just a little at the sight of Judy, not once knowing why she felt the way she did. Judy had looked over her shoulder at her and all but rolled her eyes. 

Things did not get better as time passed, Judy had slowly warmed to Angela, although it took the death of several campers to push her to talk. Judy had slowly let her feelings show, hating what she was doing and saying but knowing she needed to, her eyes filling with tears even as she talked, apologizing several times to Angela, finding that she was able, slowly, to admit she was a bully because of her own home life. 

She had not expected Angela to kiss her, or forgive her. But the girl had, showing more compassion for the girl than she had meant to, although she had a feeling that with Judy to care for, her time as a killer may be over.


End file.
